Let Them In
by Mirror-of-Roses
Summary: Takes place during Volume 1 of RWBY. Weiss has a strange dream after her teammate Blake runs away. The dream involves a Snow Queen and and Ice Queen talking about letting people into your heart.


Blake had gone missing a few hours ago and Team RWBY had decided to go look for her in the morning. Weiss had had trouble sleeping that night while her teammates Ruby and Yang were already snoozing. When she did manage to sleep, however, she began to dream...

* * *

_Weiss was in a magnificent ice castle. Everything was made of ice, the stairs, the railings, the floor, even the chandelier were a bright blue colour, shimmering in the sunlight that poured through the windows._

_"Where am I...?" Weiss asked no one in particular as she looked around, her voice echoing._

_"You're in my palace," a feminine voice rung throughout the room. _

_The clicking of heels was heard descending the staircase. Weiss looked in the direction of the noise. _

_She was met with the sight of a radiant woman who looked to be around twenty one years old. She had pale skin, platinum blonde hair in a single braid over her shoulder and bright blue eyes with purple eyeshadow above them. The woman wore a long ice blue dress and a translucent light blue cape trailing behind her as she moved. The woman stopped walking a few feet away from her._

_"What are you doing here? _How _did you get here?" The blonde asked incredulously. _

_"I don't know how I got here," Weiss blinked at her, confused. "Who are you?"_

_"I guess you're not from around here," The woman smiled at her with a slight giggle. "I'm Elsa, the Snow Queen. I rule Arendelle."_

_"I'm Weiss, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," Weiss introduced herself. If the Queen could tell her her status, why couldn't Weiss?_

_"So we both have a high status," Elsa's smile grew just a bit. "How's life for you right now, then?"_

_"It's... not the best right now," Weiss admitted, looking down at the sparkling ice floor. "My teammate and I got into an arguement..."_

_"About what?" Elsa asked politely._

_"She used to be part of a group that threatened my family's company," Weiss sighed. "She's not part of it anymore, but I still got angry and she ran away. I'm even angry right now, not just at her, but at myself too."_

_"Let her in."_

_Weiss didn't quite catch what she said. "Beg your pardon?"_

_"Let her into your heart," Elsa advised, a desperate look on her normally calm face. "I've been in that kind of situation before with my sister. We had an argurment and I ran away and created this palace-" She spread her arms wide, "I'm telling you, accept her for who she is."_

_"You made this palace all by yourself?"_

_"I can create ice and snow, of course I can!" Elsa laughed before becoming serious. "Honestly, though, let her in and accept her. I was in her position and it didn't feel nice. It feels amazing when someone you care for accepts you and forgives you for what you've done."_

_Weiss let it all sink in, looking down before looking back up at Elsa._

_"I will," Weiss said firmly, making a promise to herself. "I'll do it. I'll make things right, I promise you."_

_"Thank you, Weiss," Elsa sighed in relief before fading away. The whole palace faded away as the heiress woke up._

* * *

Weiss's eyes opened to a flood of sunlight in the dorm. The only thougnt running through her head was: _Make things right when you find her._

* * *

Elsa was extremely tired, her queenly duties wearing her down. She threw herself onto her bed and was out like a light.

* * *

_Elsa was in her ice palace, descending the staircase. She sensed a prescence on the main floor of her creation._

_There was a teenager in the middle of the room staring at her. She looked no older than seventeen, had pale skin, white hair in a side ponytail and ice blue eyes, a scar running through her left eye. She wore a pale blue and red bolero over her thigh-high strapless dress, which was pale blue also. Elsa could also see an apple-shaped necklace and rectangular earrings. She wore blue wedge-heeled shoes that stopped mid-calf._

_"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked. "How did you even get here, anyway?"_

_"I don't know," the girl blinked at her, confused. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Elsa, the Snow Queen," Elsa giggled slightly. "How about you?"_

_"I'm Weiss, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Some even call me Ice Queen for some reason..." Elsa giggled at that. There was already a similarity between them and they just 'met'._

_"So we both have a high status," Elsa smiled. "How's life for you, then?"_

_"It's... not the best right now," Weiss said shyly, looking down with regret in her eyes. "My teammate amd I got into an arguement..."_

_"About what?" Elsa asked politely, not wanting to pry._

_"She used to be part of a group that threatened my family's company," Weiss sighed. "She left a while ago, but I still got angry and she ran away. I'm even angry right now, not just at her, but at myself too for letting it get out of hand."_

_"Let her in."_

_"... Beg your pardon?"_

_"Let her into your heart," Elsa said desperately, hoping her situation wouldn't get any worse. "I've gone through this kind of thing before. I ran away and built this palace-" she spread her arms out wide, "I'm telling you accept her for who she is."_

_"You made this palace all by yourself?"_

_"I can create ice and snow, of course I can!" Elsa laughed before becoming serious. "Honestly, though, let her in and accept her. I was in her position and it didn't feel nice." She smiled fondly before continuing, "It feels amazing when someone you care for accepts you and forgives you for what you've done."_

_Weiss looked down before looking back up at her, determination in her eyes._

_"I will," Weiss said firmly, as if she were making a promise to herself. "I'll do it. I'll make things right, I assure you."_

_"Thank you so much, Weiss," Elsa sighed in relief, a small smile forming. "It means a lot to me..."_

* * *

Elsa woke up in her king-sized bed. She felt happy, happy like she helped someone.

At breakfast that morning, Elsa thought about the dream, wondering who the girl was. Why did she seem so real? So... human? In her other dreams, people except for her felt like imposters or figments of imagination, but this girl felt so authentic. Was it like a call for help? Why the Snow Queen, then? Were they similar in any other aspects? So many questions and possibilities...

"Elsa?" Anna, who sat beside her, caught her attention. "Why are you smiling more than usual?"

"I had a dream last night," Elsa started wistfully. "There was a girl named Weiss, who was the heiress of a company. Her friend and her got into an arguement and her friend ran away. It was kind of like us, actually.

"She needed help, so I gave her some advice. I told her to let her friend in and accept her for who she was, which started the arguement in the first place. She said she would do it, but..."

"But what?"

"She felt so... real. Like a real human had entered my dream." Elsa explained. "I think I actually helped a real girl. It feels really nice, helping someone outside the kingdom."

"I'm glad you helped someone, Elsa," Anna smiled at her sister.

* * *

**Author's Note: I made the dreams a bit different from each other because it seems a bit more realistic that way. The ideas you get from looking at the Schnee symbol...**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
